Breath: The Fall of Celestia 5
Breath: The Fall of Celestia 5 Original Idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Jacket Mike We were infront of Sugar Cub Corner, everypony was very anxious for what was going to happen next... "This is it...not Celestia, but, the key to Celestia..." "One question before we move up Twilight...ALL of us is also going to be needed to take down Celestia?" "I don't think so, Graymane, I think Fluttershy is better to not battle her, since Celestia will fight back, and the minimum Pinkie can do is run away and call the Royal Guard..." "Flutters?" "I agree...I'm not that good in fighting..." I nodded... "So...for the last time...everypony ready?" We all nodded, as usual... "Fine..." she took a deep breath "Let's go in..." Inside Sugar Cub Corner We all walked in, doing our best to keep calm and don't act suspicious... However...nopony was there...not a single customer...or Pinkie herself... "I have a bad feeling about this..." "She might have heard us outside talking, she must be hiding, everypony split up, search all gabinets, look under all the tables and etc, you know how this mare is slippery!" That's exactly what we did, each pony went to a direction... Crimson checked behind the counter, Twiight checked the gabinets, Fluttershy looked under the tables, and I did what everypony else what was doing... However, I accidentally looked up the stairs and saw something interesting... The door to her room was slighty open... "Hey, guys, look!" I pointed at it... "Maybe she is hiding there, let's go!" Twilight, as always, was ahead of us, I was behind her and Fluttershy and Crimson right behind me... Twilight was about to open the door, but Crimson interrupted her... "Twi, let me in first, she might be hiding at in the corner of the door with a weapon! I have fast reflexes and can stop her!" "A-Are you sure? I don't wanna lose you..." "Don't worry..." "Be careful, kid!" I said... He got ahead of Twilight and slowly opened the door, followed by suddently opening it in a brief second... ---- (Crimson's perspective) I opened the door with a bang... And was felt something sharp hitting the side of my head, cuttting from the ear to my chin, I grunted in pain and fell on my side... "CRIMSON!!" I heard, it sounded like Twilight's voice... I turned my head a little and saw Skyblack charging at Pinkie, hitting her on the side... ---- (Skyblack's perspective) I pressed her on the wall, holding the hoof with the knife up, also pressing it on the wall... "DROP IT!!" She stared at me with her wide eyes filled with fear, her mouth was hanging...she dropped the knife... I heard somepony picking it up, I quickly took a look backwards, it was Fluttershy, she was shivering and holding the knife with both of her hooves... That's when we both look backwards... "TWI, HOW CRIM'S DOING?" "He's fine, his face just got cut a little, but he's fine!" "Oka-WHAT THE?!" When me and Fluttershy looked back to Pinkie, it turns out she wasn't there and I was just holding the air... I fell on my front hooves and looked to the right, I saw her closet and bed, but her closet was like shaking... It was obvious she was there... "Psst, Twi, get over here!" I whispered to her, and gave her a signal to come... Not only Twilight came, but also Crimson, with his face slighty bleeding, but still with that menacing look in his eye... We all stood still infront of the closet, we could hear her whimpering in fear and crying inside... I signed the ponies to keep quiet and went infront of the doors of the closet... And opened them in a blink of eye, there, Pinkie was hiding, curled up in a ball, she screamed and tried to kick me, but I grabbed her leg and pulled her out of the closet... I quickly pulled my machete out of my sheat, and lifted it in her throat... She covered her eyes with both her hooves, crying... But instead of slitting it open, I shook my head and raised my machete and before stabbing it in her belly, I looked backwards and nodded at everypony... And as soon as the machete hitted her belly and screamed, everypony started attacking her, Fluttershy gave her knife to Crimson, so she only stomped her chest, Twilight kept stabbing her sides with her horns and also punching her and Crimson went for his favorite spot: face. I just slitted her belly opened, making a big cut, and then, I sticked my hoof inside her belly and started pulling out her intestines out, and then eating it while pulling it out more, and when I looked back to Pinkie, she had most of her face slit out, her sides filled with cuts, the chest smashed, some bones even sticking out, but she was still alive, somehow... "Stop, everypony!" Everypony there looked at me with confusion... "If we want her to suffer, then I know a way, a way that doesn't even hurt that much..." "I know EXACTLY what you are talking about..." Fluttershy said... I nodded, Crimson and Twilight also did... "Give us some privacy, please?" They all nodded and left the room, Fluttershy gave me a wink before leaving... I stared with that menacing look to Pinkie...she could barely say something, all I could hear was gibberish... But I didn't care, I went over her and stared at her destroyed face, Crimson really did a good job... She still had an eye left, it stared at me with fear... And without warning...I thrusted... Some time later... (Crimson's perspective) After wasting my time flirting with Twilight, Skyblack came out of the room, covered in blood... "Was it her first time?" I asked and chuckled... "Probaly, want to see the result?" "Why not?" Me and Sky went to the her room, but the two mares stood still... When we got in the room, I felt a horrible stench and then saw... Pinkie's body covered in semen and blood, one of her legs ripped off and jabbed at her "special hole" and her head held attached by her spine nailed by the knife at the closet's door... "Holy...Gee, Sky, this is...this is..." "Art?" he had that menacing look in his eyes... "Yes...art..." I said with a disgusted face... And then we went downstairs... "Well, that's everypony dead! We'll attack Celestia on the next day guys...so...be ready...it ain't going to be easy...c'mon, let's go home, we're going to need every single second of rest!" We nodded, as usual, but before trotting home, we obviously needed to get all that blood off, specially of Sky... "Well, but first we're going to need a bath...specially you Sky..." "You don't say..." he said while trotting back up, followed by us... The Fall of Celestia 6 Category:Crimson Darkness